In the right direction: Late Night Creaks
by clickingofkeys
Summary: With Nick and Jess relationship stronger then ever, a late night sound alerts them in the loft, as this may be a chance to further their relationship even more. (My take on how Nick and Jess relationship should go)
1. Late Night Creaks

The echoing of the tile floor filled the night room of the shared loft of the friends. Lifting her head, Jess scanned the dark room, finding the alarm clock that only read 2:30am, far too early for any of the roommates to be awake, but it was only a Wednesday night, it wasn't a party night, or at least not for Jess. Feeling Nick's chest rise against her back, his arm wrapped around her body, she closed her eyes, trying to fall into the sleep she once was. As her eyes started dozing off, the sound of the tile clattering and the cabinets squeaking started again, startled with the sound, she knew that this loft made sound, just like Nick always told her, with the leaking faucets, the creaking floor boards and loud neighbors, Jess had still yet to overcome her fear of the sounds that accompanied her. Turning her body towards Nick, she pressed her body against his sleeping body, hearing the soft sounds of his inhaling and exhaling, his eyes shut, which only brought a small smile to her face. As her blue eyes pierced his closed eyes it seemed to bring a tickle to his nose, as she watch his nose twitch, her lips pressed together as her throat filled with a small giggle. Bringing her finger to his nose, she pressed her nail against his skin, scratching his nose. As her finger lingered on him, Nick's eyes peered open showing his light brown eyes, air filling his nose, his mouth opening as it bared a small yawn, his eyes locked on to Jess. "What are you doing?" he voiced as Jess lips seemed to be more pursed together now. "Oops" she brought a small smile to her closed lips. As Nick's arm pressed against Jess's body, it slowly dragged along her covered body, still remaining on her warm body. "Can't sleep?" Nick said softly nearly only wording his words as Jess head nodded slowly and slightly.  
Running her hands against Nick's chest, Nick's wrapped arm seemed to tighten as even though their bodies were seemingly close they were now even more close. Her hands rose to his neck, caressing him, as his fingers ran along the scruff of his face, realizing it probably had been days since Nick had shaved, but Jess didn't mind. She loved the feeling of the sharp fibers of hair pressed against her soft hands. Nick's scruffy look always seemed to deem Jess in more ways than one. Even when their friendship was just that, she always found that Nick wore facial hair properly, even though Schmidt would call him out as being more so homeless then being his roommate, Jess couldn't deny the turn on Nick brought to her.  
Stretching her legs out, they didn't nearly reach the foot of the bed where Nick's laid. But the feeling of her slept body reaching out brought her pleasure as her eyes continued to remain on Nick, as his to her. Picking her legs up, she brought her legs over Nick's as he seemed to stretch his out more. Finally, she brought her lips to his, pressing them softly on to his as his overcame hers. His arm pressed against her back, his fingers dragging softly against it bringing more heat to her body. His other hand rested above her head, as his fingers found the dark of her hair, tangling them into it.  
A screech ran through the room, startling Jess, as she pulled away from Nick, her head turning towards the door. "Something's out there Nick" Jess spoke as Nick head alerted up towards the entrance. "Jessica you know how this place is" he answered back as his head lay back down on the pillow. "No Nick, no, it's something…something that isn't normal" Jess whispered to the sound that continued.  
Rolling his eyes a smirk came to Nick's face. "I swear Jess, I don't know how you survive life sometimes" he teased. "I guess I shouldn't bring up wanting to live in the Amazon" he chuckled. Pulling more away, Nick's arm drew off her resting between them now. Turning her body, Jess back pressed against Nick's body, clenching her fists. "Go look Nick go look" Jess sounded out as the sound seemed to continue, growing louder and it only seemed to be closer. But as Nick continued to not move, Jess rose from his bed, as she stood up, looking back at Nick, as he stilled lied there. Raising her eyebrows towards him, Nick finally caught the hint as he stood up as he moved across the small room, meeting with Jess towards the door. Reaching for the baseball bat near Nick's door, Jess clenched it into her hands as Nick opened the door slightly looking back at Jess  
A fearful look plastered on to her face, she seemed really scared, but it was nothing that Nick Miller couldn't handle. This wasn't the first time Nick was the one Jess fell upon to check out the strange noises in the loft, he found himself being an expert at finding the source. With it usually being the dripping of the bathroom faucet, Winston arrival home being earlier or later than usual, or the famous night that had started everything between them with their first kiss. There was nothing for Nick to worry about, but he found pride in protecting his girlfriend, it's what boyfriends were meant to do that and squish every small crawling thing that seemed to be more attracted to females then males. As his bedroom door slowly opened more, the hallways were lightly dimmed, as a possible solution already was that himself or Jess had forgotten to turn off the above the oven light again, but Nick had a sense of his home, he had lived here for so long, he could walk around with his eyes shut, which he normally did to his travels to the only bathroom in the loft.  
As Nick turned out of his room, he could feel and hear Jess breathing against his chest, her small heart possibly racing faster than usual. Scanning across to Jess room, the sound seems to die out as their door opened. But whatever the sound in the loft was it wasn't lured to the sound of Nick's door opening, him and Jess seem to become experts at moving quietly in the large walled area, with their private life now being exposed to everyone they cared about, they still liked to be unknown of their were about. But as Nicks sock covered feet hit the floorboards of the hallway, the sound of the echoing of the kitchen tile continued. With the possibility of it just being a stray mouse or just the neighbors somehow being the cause of it, Nick found no excitement into the late adventure, or not as nearly as Jess did. The brunette only hoped to not come across some burglar tried to murder them Mike Myers style. "What if he has a chainsaw and he's only waiting for us to come to him?" Jess whispered against Nick's ear. Turning around Nick stared back at her. "Really Jessica? That is absolutely the last time we watch any sort of horror movie before bed" he chuckled slightly as he continued to look straight ahead.  
Now this wasn't one of the usual leaks in the bathroom or a drunk neighbor lost on their floor, but Nick still ventured onward to find the noise that somehow gotten him out of bed. As he inched closer, Nick knew he could just move faster against the floor, but Jess seemed to be really reaching her feelings of fear here, so he continued with his slow pace. But as the sound of the refrigerator door shut, Nick swallowed as somehow the course of the possible Winston being awake at this hour didn't come over to him. It wouldn't be a surprise, Winston still was employed with his radio talk show, which only showed through the late nights into early hours, which is why Winston always addressed them to "suffer the consequences if he was to be woken up too early"  
But as the sound of a soft cough filled the couples ears, it grew closer, as whoever or whatever was in their loft was coming towards them now. And as Nick sealed his eyes for a moment, the brown eyes met with what was the source. Turning around he rolled his eyes at Jess. "You got to be kidding me" Nick shook his head as he pushed Jess armed arm down. "This was a waste of time"


	2. Source of the Noise

Letting out a short breath, Jess looked towards Nick who was practically already walking back to the bedroom, her body still turned towards the kitchen.

"Schmidt!" Jess's delayed reaction as her eyes moved back to the old roommate.

"What on earth on you doing here at this hour?" Jess noticed Nick had stopped moving towards the bedroom, now he only stood a few feet away from her as he seemed curious in the fact of Schmidt being in their apartment making all sounds of the night.

A grin formed on Schmidt, seeming that this was his plan all along, that company was what he wanted. Ever since Schmidt had moved to 4C across the hallway, he acted as though he was more lonely then he ever had been.

"You have bologna, I don't keep this filth in my refrigerator, and I know Nick lives on the stuff" Schmidt chuckled.

With a glance at the clock, Jess had realized they had been on the subject of the sound in the kitchen for longer than she expected. With Schmidt in the corner of her eye she placed the baseball bat against the wall, as she turned her back towards Schmidt.

"Thanks Schmidt, you know I do have work tomorrow" Jess shook her head as she walked the few feet to Nick, placing her hand on to his shoulder. "Back to bed" she spoke out as her hand dropped to her side.

"Wait" Schmidt shouted out, a bologna sandwich in his hand as he took a bite of the nearly eaten food in his hand. As Jess and Nick hadn't even moved a step, their bodies turned around as they looked over at the dimly lit Schmidt who had now walked from out of the kitchen, as he passed the table and towards them closer. It hadn't come as a surprise that Schmidt was over at their place once again. With his wanting to move out, it came with him; visiting often and they saw more of Schmidt than before they lived together. He was found often raiding the fridge, using the bathroom, or for some reason racking up the electricity bill out of spite.

"So I don't want to admit this" Schmidt looked downwards, the obvious look Schmidt made when he was ashamed of something or wasn't really wanting to admit his mistakes.

"I want to…" a mumble followed the words.

"What?" Nick voiced echoed the dark loft.

"I want to come back" he said softly as he cleared his throat. "I mean I want to move back here" he placed the remaining crust on the table. "You don't know how lonely that loft is, I mean how cold and there is dampness everywhere!" Schmidt shook his head. "Plus, I can't throw a housewarming party; everyone in this complex already said they know me enough not to come" he rose his voice.

A small grin formed on Jess face as Nick had already started chuckling.

"Oh its damp is it?" Jess snickered crossing her arms as she looked back at Schmidt. "That's the only reason you want to move back here in the loft Schmidt? I mean come on, to be honest the dampness is just going to follow you around" Jess joked as Nick tried to hold in the laughter that was only seeping through his lips.

"Besides Schmidt there is no room, we only have four bedrooms." Nick shrugged as he looked over at Jess who was nodding as she agreed. Pressing his lips together, Schmidt knew this was the problem. He had the smallest room in the loft, but since his dramatic scene of him leaving and Coach needing a room, it was true, the loft was full.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Schmidt nodded. "But I mean I was one of the original was I not?" Living with Schmidt for some time now, Jess had known when Schmidt was coming up with some horrid idea that he felt would work out, but every chance he tried to further his ideas out, they turned out worse than anyone ever thought.

"NOOOO" Nick shouted already knowing what Schmidt was up to.

"You didn't even hear me out" fought back Schmidt. "I was just saying that I am one of the original ones, I should be a permanent." Schmidt shrugged "I mean maybe I could share with you Nick?"

A soft subtle laugh came from Jess as Nicks eyes only grew larger. "We shared a room in college, we are not, let me repeat myself not sharing another room" Nick rose his hands up.

"Well what about us kick someone else out" Schmidt's eyes shifted towards Jess and back at Nick. "I mean come on, she's the newest of all of us" a smile formed on his face. "I mean you're dating for Christ sake, and for a few minutes, and now you're living together?" Schmidt shook his head. "It's madness in here, madness, that's why I have to be here to keep everything on the down low"

By this time, Nick and Jess had both zoned out on what Schmidt was repeating himself over and over again, there was no way they were going to convince them that any of his ideas were right.

Leaning against the couch, Schmidt realize that they weren't getting his point across. "Fine, fine, what about Winston? I mean he's weak, I'm sure we can get him out of here, all we have to do is convince him the loft is haunted, and he'll surely leave voluntarily" Schmidt suggested which only followed with Nick and Jess arms crossed shaking their heads in rhythm.

Uncrossing his arms Nick moved behind Jess as his fingers gently brushed against her bare neck, pushing back her long dark hair aside, as his fingers slightly gripped her skin, massaging her slowly.

Schmidt eyed Nick and Jess as Nick continued to embrace her more and more. Nick and Jess had been dating now for several months, longer than most of their relationships, or what they had called relationships. And even with Schmidt wanting to be in some kind of denial of the two being set for each other, Nick and Jess seemed to be something greater, Jess was someone that seemed to make Nick happier, the happiest he had ever seen his friend. "Best idea yet" Schmidt shouted as he stood up straight as he moved closer to them. "What about you two share a room, I mean I'm sure all you do is sleep and do you know in one room anyways" he suggested raising his eyebrows to show the excitement of them sharing a room would bring. "I mean it's bound to happen soon anyways right?" he smirked hoping to hear that they loved his solution.

Nicks fingers stopped the squeezing of Jess's neck as his palms lingered on her neck still, as Nick wet his lips. Jess big blue eyes only seemed to get bigger as the idea ran through her mind. Jess would be lying if she hadn't thought about falling in love with Nick, marry Nick, and maybe someday having a bigger future with him, but the thought of actually living with him never really ran over her mind. Schmidt did have a point; Jess didn't remember the last time that Nick didn't sleep next to her.

"First you try to kick Jess out now you want us to share a room?" Nick moved to the side of Jess crossing his arms. "Look Schmidt, you moved out because you found out about Micheal Keeton, and you took it really bad, we're still friends Schmidt, but you moved out to get away from us" Nick shook his head as he turned his back. "You can't just try to convince us that you belong here" he added

"Fine I'll convince Winston too" Schmidt added

Rolling his eyes his hand grazed Jess arm. "Let's go to bed" he whispered.

"Night Schmidt" Jess smiled as she followed Nick in the room.

As the door shut behind Nick, his back pressed against the wood of the door.

"You think that Winston would really cave?" Jess asked.

"Sadly you know he would, and Schmidt knows that." Nick chuckled following with Jess laughing as well.

As the silenced filled the room, even Schmidt out in the living room had died down, the possibility that he left was high, as Nick and Jess continued to stare at each other.

"You know now that since we're awake and all" Nick smirked as he moved closer to Jess, running his hands under her arm as he wrapped his arms around her back, entangling his fingers together as he looked down into her blue eyes. "I couldn't let you be forced to live with Schmidt again" Nick chuckled as his fingertips rubbed against the cloth of Jess pajamas

"Oh you're my knight and shining armor" she teased back at him locking her gaze up at him. She pursed her lips together. The thoughts of how lucky she was only ran through her mind. How much they had been through in such a short time, that Nick was the man that she was always supposed to be with. His eyes shifted back and forth as he studied her face. He did it often when she slept, she always had the urge to face him while they slept, which was no problem to him, because admiring Jess had become one of his best past times.  
As Nick's chest pressed against Jess's he could feel her heart beat faster than before.

"Are you nervous, your heart" he spoke as he watched her press her lips together more, knowing that was a sign she was nervous in a way. "But why?" he smiled.

"Oh" her eyes broke the eye contact they had. "Just thinking about how lucky I am" her hands pressed against his chest, feeling his own heart. "I mean yours is racing too, why?" unsure why he would be nervous. Nick nervous levels never existed, even if it was a high paying job, Nick would walk into the interview with nothing to worry about.

"I think I just realized something" his smile formed bigger from the smirk he had created.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" curious to what Nick was talking about.

Letting out a soft sigh the air blew through his nose, as he parted his eyes off her once more, his hands tightening, as his grip tightened harder on her.

"I think I love you Jessica" he paused. "No, I know I love you Jess, I love you" he repeated as the grin on his face remained.

Her smile grew larger her eyes bolder. "You know I have thought this too, you know me loving you Nick." Her quietness filled his ears. "I love you too Nick, I love you" her fingers press against his chest as their lips met, pressing hard together not wanting to separate.

**I'm hoping this doesn't sound too rushed, I wanted it posted before 3x11. Enjoy!**


End file.
